Giggly
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: During game oneshot mainly focusing on Colette and Sheena. Pointless, plotless fluff.


A completely pointless and plotless one-shot piece of fluff. Set during the game on a random night at an inn it mainly focuses on Colette and Sheena although Lloyd and Zelos are also in it.

Dedication: thank you to the people in my life who make me laugh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco own it I believe.

* * *

Colette looked up from the sketchbook she was drawing on as Sheena returned to the inn room they were sharing. 

"Guess what I've got," the summoner smiled, rattling something that she was holding behind her back after she'd closed the door.

"I don't know, what have you got?" Colette shrugged, unable to guess. Sheena grinned and threw the box that she'd been holding down onto the bed next to the little angel.

"Chocolate teacakes!" the blonde squealed happily, her eyes lighting up happily.

"Help yourself, although don't go eating them all, don't want you on a sugar high all night," the dark haired girl chuckled as she placed a shopping bag down beside the dresser then began to change into her nightclothes. She laughed at the blissful expression on Colette's face as the younger girl bit into a teacake, savouring the sweet, gooey goodness.

"So, what have you been drawing then?" Sheena asked as, once she'd changed, she sat down on the bed.

"Oh, nothing much. Just random sketches," Colette mumbled, pushing the sketchbook to one side.

"Go on, lets see what you've drawn," the summoner said, unwrapping a teacake.

"My sketches aren't that good, you don't want to see them," the angel shook her head.

"See now you're protesting so much I'm even more interested," Sheena grinned, plucking the sketchbook up off the bed and flipping it open.

"Now why would you say these aren't very good? They're very nice," she smiled reassuringly. "Even if they're pretty much all about only one subject."

Colette blushed, giggling quietly.

"You like him don't you?" Sheena asked in a teasing tone, putting the sketchbook down, open at a page where Colette had drawn Lloyd in a victory pose, and poking her gently on her arm.

"Maaaaaaybe," the blonde replied, knowing perfectly well that the summoner knew that she did.

"So, when's the wedding?" the older girl asked casually.

"Sheeeeeenaaaa!" Colette blushed deeply, waving her arms around.

"What? I want to be a bridesmaid. I will get to be a bridesmaid, right?" Sheena asked innocently, taking a bite of her teacake.

"Of course, I'll make you wear a frilly puffy dress and Zelos will complain," the blonde giggled.

"In a really girlie shade of pink?" the summoner asked, beginning to giggle herself.

"They very girliest," Colette nodded. "Something like this…"

She picked up her sketchbook and began drawing once again, this time designing a dress that was completely not the sort of thing that Sheena would normally wear. Something that the noble women in Meltokio would probably have loved.

"Oh, lovely. Although it's missing a little something," Sheena said, deadpan, when Colette had finished drawing. She took the sketchpad and pencil and somehow managed to make it look even worse suited to her.

"There, much better. It's not fair if I get a dress designed for me and you don't though," the older girl said, trying not to giggle as she turned to a blank page in the sketchbook and began to design a dress that would suit Colette as poorly as the one the little angel had designed would suit her.

"Sheena, that's so beautiful, would you make that dress for me? I'd be honoured to wear it!" Colette tried to say without giggling once the summoner had finished her drawing.

"Of course, you need a beautiful dress to get married in," Sheena snort-giggled. She vaguely wondered how many teacakes they'd eaten and checked the box. It was nearly empty. That was a lot of sugar, no wonder she was feeling a bit giggly. Normally she wouldn't even think of suggesting what she was about to do but around Colette she didn't mind letting her hair down a bit. The girl had such a love of life and pleasant demeanour that it was difficult not to.

"Here, come with me a minute," the dark haired girl stood up and held out her hand to the small blonde.

About half an hour later Lloyd meandered over to the inn room door to answer whoever had knocked on it, the giggling from the other side giving him a clue as to who it might be.

The sight of Sheena at the door in a nightshirt and dressing gown wasn't that unusual. The sight of Colette standing behind her, wrapped up in a dress made out of toilet paper was.

"We've come to ask for your opinion. Don't you think she looks pretty?" Sheena asked as Colette bit her lip, trying not to collapse into a fit of giggles.

"The latest fashion from Meltokio is it?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Well of course, nothing but the best for the Chosen of Sylvarant," Sheena said, deadpan.

"If it's fashion then you'd better ask for Zelos' opinion. Zelos," Lloyd turned back to the room and called out to the other swordsman, trying not to laugh and spoil the surprise.

"What is it?" the redhead asked as he walked towards the door and then stopped dead as he spotted Colette.

"But wait, there's more," Sheena said, still managing to stay deadpan as she placed a paper hat on Colette's head then gave her a bouquet, also made out of paper. The blonde gave up trying to not giggle and concentrated on not falling to the floor because she was laughing so much.

"Well the shoes don't match but it's a very nice, a very original design," Lloyd played along, nodding at Colette's fluffy slippers as he pretended to be a fashion critic. Zelos just burst into a fit of the giggles.

Suddenly Sheena gasped, as if she'd just realised something important.

"What? What is it?" Colette managed to ask between giggles.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding day. Now I'm going to have to design you a whole new dress, come on, back to our room," Sheena managed to grab hold of Colette's hand and turn around to face the way they would walk down the hallway before she finally gave in and started laughing. Colette blushed, smiled at Lloyd then placed a teacake in his hand before allowing herself to be dragged back along the corridor by the summoner.

Lloyd looked down at the sugary treat Colette had given him and suddenly everything that had just happened made a lot more sense.


End file.
